User talk:Niermak
Hi Niermak -- we are excited to have Gory Storm as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela RE: You can make another user an administrator by using . However, I'm busy on other wikis, so I don't want to become an administrator here. Sorry, and good luck with your wiki. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) question How many total members are on this wiki? There's like nothing here. :See ; eight users have edited this site. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:39, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah Since I'm probably the most on this site out of everyone, can you make me an administrator? Hyper Zergling 01:53, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Leavin I'm going to travel to North Carolina to meet some people and I'm not gonna be on for a few months. If anyone has anyone questions, take it up to Hyper Zergling since he's the only other admin. Peace User:Niermak 20:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC) yeah, so i lost three good comps nd im usin my wii ferr intrnt so i wont be on that much ferr a while User:Niermak 10:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Actually, I didn't actually make two of those articles. I did not make David Erwin, nor did I request the creation of Maxis Erwin. I only edited it to reclaim it, as it is a collab on my articles, which violates standard Fanon Wiki rules. As for the rest, The Gauntlet doesn't have a Stub template, which doesn't officially make it a stub. This is pretty much poor Wiki administration, as most of the stuff here violates standard fanon wiki rules (e.g. Collabs, contradicting canon), but hey, what the hell, make it whatever you want. You don't always have to go by standard, and I don't have to get appreciation for pretty much reviving the place a couple months ago and advertising it on the main RE wiki, so who the bleeding hell cares? - The Magus (Magus's Mailbag) (The Great Archive) 13:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Templates How do you make Templates like the character templates? Hyper Zergling 21:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Were you the one who made this site? Hyper Zergling 00:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Wait, then how was the character template made? Hyper Zergling 01:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hi What's Up, I'm new here and would like a set of the guidlines/rules on the FanFiction. I am migrating here due to some trouble with my attempts at Fanon on the Resident Evil Wiki. So to avoid anymore trouble I would like to know what is what here. Krauser Pk18 Thank you! About that thing Yeah, once I have time, I'll see what I can do. I've been sort of busy. And yes, I get the Mr. T joke. Hyper Zergling 12:06, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Problem I kind of forgot how to change ranks. I nee to make The JobenX Virus that higher rank that starts with a "B". Hyper Zergling 12:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Admin Yeah, sorry bout the later reply. Been pretty busy. Well ... I don't know. If I was an admin, I'd probably screw everything up because I'm hella strict on the standard fanon rules. But I'll ask, because I see things that can be cleared up, like the menus on the sidebars and stuffiez like that. - - The Magus (Magus's Mailbag) (The Great Archive) 13:15, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Admin. I aked Zergling if I could be one, but he said he forgot how and told my to come to you. Can I bo one? I have set up a Gory Storm Guidelines page for users to view. As an Admin, feel free to make edits to it. The JobenX Virus 20:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Signature My Article Page Levi could be a playable character. She'd be a side character though similar to Sherry, Rebecca, or Ashely. Lol, yeah that was confusing. But I'm still a little confused on how to use it. I did the Name of template with the 's but it doesn't work. Was I supposed to do the signature on a whole new page? Because I just did a new article on my home page.. User:Niermak 18:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Alfred although having a split personality, was still a transexual. When he was alive. --Profile jc 20:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Someone who wants to be an administrator Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Yo Excuse me, I am a user here on Gory Storm and I am having a problem with Hyper Zerling, he is screwing around with my shit and I don't want him touching it. I want him to leave all my stuff alone.-Mr.Secord (talk) 23:47, March 18, 2013 (UTC)